Amber Awakening
by KrystylSky
Summary: Amber, a premed student from West Point, goes camping but the unexpected happens. She wakes up as a night elf in Arda. How will she figure out how to fix it? Does she want to? Glorfindel/OC/ Elladan and Elrohir some Legolas and Haldir (Not 10th Walker) Very AU! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Amber, a premed student from West Point, goes camping but the unexpected happens. How will she figure out how to fix it? Glorfindel/Haldir/OC (Not 10th Walker)

* * *

Prologue:

* * *

She was so tired. She was packing her pack for her hiking trip on her much needed spring break. She was in Premed at West Point Military Academy. Her room was in line with the rest of the military organized and littered with books and manuals. Her pack was filled with notebooks, lab manuals, packs of pens, pencils, and highlighters, and textbooks. She mutters to herself as she stuffs in her Advanced Anatomy and Physiology textbook next to her Organic Chemistry, Nutrition, and Calculus textbooks. She also packs a few fiction books in case she gets burnt out. She was gearing up for two weeks of hiking and studying for exams that will happen after spring break. She needed to get away from the noise of the school and out of town. She was going to spend two weeks camping in Black Rock Forest. He pack was her Army issued pack plus her Rapier, three spring parrying dagger, and books. She was in three athletic programs in the school; women's Kick boxing, Judo, and Fencing.

She got up to walk over to the bathroom to fix her hair and looks at herself in the mirror. She was not much to look at. She has very thick, straight, dirty blonde hair. She pulls it back to put it into a sloppy bun. She was a generous B cup, 5 foot 9 inches, 146 pounds and grey eyes. She was 29. She has a small pert nose. When her brother was alive he called her a generous 5/6 on the pretty guys scale. She was very self conscious about her looks. She was very intelligent but struggles in school. She has a 3.6 GPA but works hard at it.

She and her brother Leo, were twins, they were in and out of Foster homes growing up both enrolled into the military but two years into her schooling he died in a helicopter training accident. Their mom gave them up for adoption when they were younger; they were 5. When they were 12 she was murdered by one of her clients. She and Leo were the only ones who could come in and identify the body.

She leaves the bathroom starting to hum Love Shack from the B52's. She grabs her purse and pack and leaves her apartment to throw them into her car. She has a silver 2007 jeep wrangler. In the trunk she has her tent and some boxes of food. She hops into the jeep and starts the trek to the forest.

* * *

On the hour drive to the camp site she blares oldies music she loved music from the 80's and 90's. She finally gets to the site and sets up her tent. Her tent was large it was able to hold 4. She splurged on her tent because she likes to spread out and doesn't want to risk her stuff getting damaged or stolen. She sets up everything and does her nightly ritual of 120 situps and 200 pushups. She then goes to sleep.

* * *

In the morning she can hear rustling and as she opens her eyes her sight is clearer and she can hear scurrying of animals. She stretches her arms and sits up. On the outside of her tent she can see the shadows of two pairs of legs. Thinking them fellow campers she unzips her tent and peeks out to see two sets of arrows pointed at her head. She blinks and follows the line of sight to the faces and sees two identical men with dark brown hair and wearing what looks to be medieval clothing and matching stern glares on their faces.

"Whats going on?" she angrily demands.

* * *

Please read and review and tell me what you think – I will try and make her not a Mary Sue. But she may have elements of Sueness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

In the morning she can hear rustling and as she opens her eyes her sight is clearer and she can hear scurrying of animals. She stretches her arms and sits up. On the outside of her tent she can see the shadows of two pairs of legs. Thinking them fellow campers she unzips her tent and peeks out to see two sets of arrows pointed at her head. She blinks and follows the line of sight to the faces and sees two identical men with dark brown hair and wearing what looks to be medieval clothing and matching stern glares on their faces.

"What's going on?" she angrily demands.

"Who are you?" "What are you?" both men ask simultaneously.

"Where did you come from" came a question from the trees. A blond man with another bow and arrow pointed at her asked.

"Are you forest rangers? Are you all on a hunting trip? I'm not hunting but I can show you my identification." She crawls back into her tent to get her ID. She hears more rustling as one of the dark haired men follows her into her tent.

"What manner of tent is this? What is this material? The dark haired man who follows her; puts down his bow, and pulls out a large dagger. She grabs her purse and pulls out her wallet. All three men are in her tent. The blond picks up the nearest textbook and flips through the pages. He looks at the other two and says something in a foreign language. They look at him. She looks up and notices something.

"Are those prosthetic?" she reaches over and touches the ears of the man closest to her. He dodges, leans back, and brings up his dagger. Making a small hissing sound, frowns at her and crouches sitting on the balls of his toes.

She looks down at her hands panics a moment and pulls back her sleeves. As she looks she starts to panic grabs her flashlight and shines the light on her hands.

"Oh Mother of Mercy. It's not just shadow. What's going on." She reaches over to her pack and searches for her mirror. She pulls it out frantic, looks at herself and drops her jaw. "OK, this is not a funny prank. What happened?"

Her skin is a dark grey; her normally grey eyes are now silver. Her hair is longer and a white color instead of blond and her ears have grown and are now pointed. She reaches up to her ears completely ignoring the men in the tent and touches them. "I'm a night elf." Then in true trite fashion she faints.

* * *

"Elladan, all is not as it seems. Check her to see if she is ok." "Is she one of the Dark Ones Glorfindel?" Glorfindel puts down the textbook gently and picks up her wallet she has dropped and looks at her supposed identification. He sees a human in the picture that looks the same as the woman if the Elf woman were Edain.

"Elrohir, this is material that is finely made and not anything I've seen in my travels." Elladan looks at the woman and double checks her for injury.

Elrohir looks at her Rapier and looks at the make of it and bends it looking at the flexibility. "How interesting a weapon. This is not one I have seen before." He takes out her spring loaded paring dagger and barks out a laugh when it springs out the two blades on the sides. "I want one of these!"

"All right we need to take her back to your father. Elrohir go take a message back that we will be delayed and what we have found. When we get there have Erester meet us. He needs to see these books. And send Asfaloth, we need to take all this stuff back with us and I would rather not carry anything." Glorfindel remarks as he leans over to take a closer look at the woman.

Elrohir nods places down the weapons back where they were and ducks out of the tent to complete the order.

"We need her to wake her up." Elladan leans over and places his hand on her face and chants something in Sindarin.

* * *

A/N

Please read and review and let me know what you think. (She looks Drow for the ones who want to know. So not quite Orc but not quite elf either. I will post a picture I was thinking of for the story cover.)

I will respond individually to reviews if I can.


	3. Chapter 3

"I will be going off to do another perimeter check. Stay here with the woman." Glorfindel states as he leaves the tent.

* * *

Elladan continues to finish his elvish chant over the woman and she moans brings her hand to her head and starts to blink. He sits back to look at her.

She has hair so white it shines with hints of silver. The highlights in her hair match her eyes. Her skin is a pale grey like orcs, yet she is clearly not an orc. She has a clear elf build. She has a painted mark on her right cheek. It looked like it was coming from the corner of her eye. That kind of skin paint is usually only seen with the Haradrim.

The cloth around the tent is well made and very strong woven making the material durable. Her containers and the tent are made from a material he had never seen before. And the colors blend in with the forest. The colors were tan and green the trim was black.

The inside of the tent could hold 4-5 people easily. It was 7ft tall Elladan could easily stand. To one side of the tent was her bed it was a bedroll but on a small raised platform. The other side had a small foldable table and one chair.

As the morning rays start to come in the light was coming through small windows covered in a mesh. Her books were stacked neatly on the floor next to the table and a small chest was on the other side of the table. A canteen was sitting on top of the chest.

The clothes on her body also seemed of fine make. Pants were in a bright blue color that was cut off at her mid thigh. She had on a sleeveless white shirt with underclothing showing. If the situation were less he would have made a flirtatious comment.

After his perusal of her body, he looked back at her, into her wide eyed stare and an arched eyebrow.

"Like what you see? Care to tell me who you are?" an inquiry given with more than a little mirth.

* * *

She blinked her eyes open and thought she had the weirdest dream. Amber blinked at the ceiling of the tent seeing the shadows from the morning light coming into the windows. Turning her head to look around a man is kneeling on the floor next to her.

He had long dark hair and chocolate eyes. His hair was pulled back in braids on the sides. His clothing looked dated like he was going to a medieval fair. His outer tunic was short sleeved black leather with a long under tunic of an off white almost ivory color. Looking down there were legs encased in medium brown leather and black boots that looked almost like lambskin.

The next thought was a tangent, wondering if she was camping next to a LARP or cosplay area. Her brother was into those and she had attended a few times. The last time she was dressed up as Sailor Moon.

Focusing back on the man in front of her, she noticed he had arrows on his back. They had black feathers as part of their fletching. Looking at his face she noticed he was looking at her thighs.

Huh, men are the same everywhere. She cocks an eyebrow at him. His eyes meet hers, she almost drowns in coffee.

"Like what you see? Care to tell me who you are?" an inquiry given with more than a little mirth.


	4. Chapter 4

Huh, men are the same everywhere. She cocks an eyebrow at him. His eyes meet hers, she almost drowns in coffee.

"Like what you see? Care to tell me who you are?" an inquiry given with more than a little mirth.

* * *

"My Lady, I am Elladan son of Elrond and Celebrian of Imladris. And who may you be?" a formal greeting given with a half smirk.

"I am Amber Reed, of West Point Military Academy, New York, Good Sir." Amber formally and cheekily replies with a military salute.

"I am unfamiliar with this New York. But, you say you come from a military academy are you a soldier?" He asks her.

"Yes I am a student and a member of the United States of America Military," pride and accomplishment glowing in her eyes.

He considered her words carefully. "Where is your country?" He was unfamiliar and was not certain where her country was let alone where her people were from. Were they Allies of the Dark? As thoughts turned to this line of thinking his expression darkened and he sent up a silent prayer to Valar to help guide his people in these dark times.

"I am unsure. I was in my country went camping in my Jeep, set up camp, and woke up with you here," responding with a slightly insecure look.

"In fact I wonder…." Amber got up and started to move out of the tent. Elladan follows her at a respectable distance.

* * *

Outside the morning light has started to illuminate the area. The forest looked different than when she first set up camp.

A small creek ran right next to her campfire pit. The water looked perfectly clear like small spring water stream. Amber stepped forward mouth open and touched the water that was not there yesterday. It was warm but not hot. Trees blocked a lot of the light but left enough light coming through to see the path and to not be glaring.

There was a path to the other side of her camp wide enough for a truck to drive on. It was unpaved and all dirt. When she was here with her jeep yesterday the Jeep Trail was graveled.

What happened next caused Elladan to pull his weapon and for Amber to fall to the ground sitting in shock and awe. On the path in front of them as they were looking in a swirl of white and blue light her Jeep appeared with the rest of her stuff.

"By Eru! What is that?" He pulls his bow out and moves to investigate the vehicle.

"Hey! Hey! Don't mess with my Jeep!" Amber seeing Elladan move his arrows close to her tires jumps up and starts to rummage through her Jeep to make sure her stuff is still there.

Elladan backs off but still has his weapon out. Amber gets back out of the Jeep after being reassured her stuff is as she left it.

"Ok, how about some breakfast?" Amber moves back towards the campsite and her cooler to start fixing food. "Do you like granola and blueberries?" she asks muffled as her face is bent into the cooler.

"Granola?" he asks as he keeps looking from her to the jeep. Eventually after a moment or two of hesitation he moves back towards Amber.

"Here we just need to add water. Its oats and grains mixed with milk and fruit. But it is dehydrated. I have some water here as well." She says fast as she opens the Blue Mountain Hiking food packs and adds the water. Using a plastic spoon she places it into the pack and hands it to him with a bottle of water. Fixing herself one as well she sits down on the cooler to eat it.

He looks down at the package of food and it looks like nothing he has seen before. The package is brightly colored metal with pictures and words. He cannot read the words and thinks to save the package to give to Erestor. Gingerly, so as trying to be subtle, he sniffs the food. Looking at Amber, noticing she is eating the food.

Cautiously he eats some of the food. Surprisingly as the food looked terrible and smelled a little off it tasted different but not bad. There was nothing to compare to but it was filling. A whole pack filled like Lembas.

Life at Imladris was sure to become quickly interesting.


End file.
